


Morning Sex & Pancakes

by mander3_swish



Series: Cuddles, Sex, and Pancakes [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some sexy times and Father's Day sentiments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sex & Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a quote about morning sex and pancakes and was inspired!

Justin woke up slowly, enjoying the dream he was having; a wet mouth around his dick, sucking and licking every inch.

Except that as he became more fully awake, he quickly realized that the dream was actually reality.

"Mmmm Brian, that feels good…" Justin said, moaning when Brian stopped for a few seconds. 

"Just 'good?' C'mon, give me more credit than that Sunshine," he teased.

Justin twisted his fingers in Brian's hair. "Fine. Oh Brian, yes, fuck, this is like literally the best blow job ever!" he replied with mock enthusiasm. "That what you wanted to hear, Stud?"

Taking that as a challenge, Brian draped one of Justin's legs over his shoulder and started mouthing over Justin's balls. He trailed his tongue down to Justin's hole, licking and teasing, getting him spit soaked and open. After working one finger and then two inside of Justin, Brian once again sunk his mouth down over Justin's dick - now hard and leaking pre-come.

And then Brian's cellphone blared with a call from the bedside table.

"Fuuuck!" Justin groaned out in both pleasure and frustration. Why did this ALWAYS seem to happen? 

Brian stopped momentarily, about to tell Justin to forget it and turn off the ringer. 

"Don't you dare fucking stop now," Justin gritted out. "Hello?" he asked, answering Brian's phone before even looking at the caller ID.

"Justin? Is that you?" asked the person on the other end of the line, whose voice Justin instantly recognized as 14 year-old Gus.

"The one and only," Justin said, followed by a cough to mask the hiss that escaped his lips when Brian added a third finger and deep throated him at the same time. Was he trying to kill him? "What's up, Gus?"

Brian glanced up at Justin, his brows raised, questioning their decision to carry-on amidst the phone call. Justin placed a hand to Brian's cheek and nodded; he'd be quick.

"I was just calling to wish Dad a happy Father's Day. Is he around?"

"He just stepped into the shower," Justin lied. "How about I tell him to give you a call as soon as he's out?"

"Sure, thanks. That'd be great!" Gus replied. "Oh and Justin?"

"Yeah Gus?" Justin said. Just then, Brian slowly pulled his fingers out and mouth off and started rolling a condom onto his dick. He slid inside, slow at first, but quickly bottomed out as Justin was well prepared for him. He started a slow and even pace, Justin's hips bucking up to meet his thrusts.

"Happy Father's Day to you, too. You're at least half the reason why today is so special for our family. And I can't wait to hang out with you over 4th of July and my week in New York with you guys." The words tumbled out of Gus' mouth in rush, as if he'd been nervous to say them.

Some tears formed in the corners of Justin's eyes. 'Allergies,' he mouthed at Brian when he gave a look of concern.

"Aww thanks Gus. We're going to have a fabulous time now that you're old enough to appreciate more of what the city has to offer." 

"Can we still go to the Lego store and to sail a boat in Central Park?"

"Of course." Justin would never turn adventures like those down as he still loved doing all the 'kid stuff' too.

"Awesome."

"Well I'm going to go get started on breakfast before your father gets out of the shower."

"Ok. Bye Justin. Love you."

"Love you too," Justin said, his voice cracking with emotion only in the slightest, and ended the call.

Brian immediately quickened his pace. "Are you finished so I can finish? Or do you need to call him back to see if your periods are in sync or something?"

"Shut up Brian. You're just jealous we'll be roaming around the city while you're at the office yelling at Ted in a teleconference." 

"Why are you still talking? When you should. be coming. so you can make. me breakfast." Brian fisted his hand around Justin's dick, applying the perfect pressure to help Justin along. 

Justin just groaned, the added sensations on his dick pushing him closer to the edge, finally. 

After Justin came all over his chest and Brian's hand, he fell beck onto the bed with arms out to the side, exhausted. "You took so long to get me off, I don't think you deserve breakfast anymore."

"We all deserve morning sex and pancakes, especially on Father's Day. So get up," Brian said, with a playful smack to Justin's hip, "I'll even help."

Justin just rolled his eyes and got out of bed in agreement, knowing that the only help Brian usually provided him in the kitchen was a big ball of distraction...not that he's complaining. Not one tiny bit.


End file.
